gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Shiprat's Life "The Truth"
Jasons Childhood and Birthplace 1462-1476 Jason Shiprat (born with the name John Smith which is what we'll call him, no not Captain John Smith) was born in Yorktown on December 16, 1462, into the family of a wealthy British Duke. He was raised in a mansion on a 2,000-acre property. He was given the best education of the time. He studied many different things during his free time. He studied English, History, Mathematics, Politics, and Science. He learned how to speak Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, Latin, French, Russian, Dutch, German, Japanese, and Mandarin so he could be able to talk with anyone he met. He also taught himself every military battle no matter how minor it was and he memorized every battle, move, tactic, and battleground, then he built it and played it out exactly. Jasons Early Life (Out of the House) 1476-1491 John was always interested in the sea when he was a child and decided to join a merchant company. He sailed on a merchant ship for 6 years traveling from Europe to Africa to Asia learning many new things (among those is Kung-Fu, Karate, sword fighting in general, and medicine) and meeting many new people. After his years of sailing, he decided to join the Royal Navy and was able to quickly advance in rank to Brigadier General in 5 years. John, however, grew bored of the Royal Navy after 10 years in service after already being knighted for his bravery in a chess game (still don't know to this day why he was knighted). John Started a shipbuilding company that went bankrupt after a year. Jasons Earliest Adventures 1492-1504 John heard about a Portuguese man by the name of Christopher Columbus who was gonna try to sail west to get to the Far East faster. John joined him for only one trip and decided that he wasn't a good man to follow on an adventure. John decided to move to a city in Italy called Monteriggioni where he met a man named Ezio Auditore in 1497. John learned the way of the Assassin from Ezio and joined the Assassins Creed. John became a master Assassin after several years and was gonna leave to recruit more Assassins in England when Monteriggioni was attacked where he barely got out alive and never saw Ezio again. Jasons Adventure with the Infamous "Ponce De Leon" John heard about an adventure to the New World (after 9 years of hiding and recruiting Assassins) and a Spaniard named Ponce De Leon was going to find the Fountain of Youth. John joined his crew and helped him with the wind directions and the weather habits that he learned from Christopher Columbus' voyage. After several years of searching, they had found the Fountain of Youth and the entire crew celebrated. Ponce de Leon was not among the celebrators and he grew greedy to where he tried to kill the entire crew and he did but John got away after taking several canteens from the Fountain. It took John several months to reach Hispaniola then to return to Spain but he never told anyone of the Fountain he just said that there was a hurricane and he was the only survivor. Jasons Life back in Europe 1542-1637 John Heard about Ezio death from an Assassin who was able to find him. John decided it was best to recruit many Assassins to not only match the Templar armies but to also take his mind off Ezio's death (his best friend when he knew him). John, however, after 20 years of recruiting and training many Assassins, married a beautiful woman named Elizabeth Brooks in England and they lived on Johns former property (which was now owned by his brothers Great-Grandson) where they had several children; John, William, Samantha, and Thomas. After a while, however, he rejoined the Royal Navy and served for years until he heard of the Pirate Raid that claimed the lives of his family. He had many families for many years until he got bored and decided to try moving to one of the colonies the King founded in the New World. Jasons Taste of the Colonies 1637-1712 John lived the life for forty years as a Plantation owner growing Tobacco in North Carolina (what we call North Carolina toaday). He however just didn't like the idea of slavery (he had 500+ slaves on his plantation) so he freed his slaves who thanked him but stayed and he put together a petition of people who disagreed with slavery and sent it to the King. The King banned slavery in every colony except the Colonies in America which mad John grow angry. John sold his plantation and freed all his slaves (who moved to Boston and New York and surrounding areas) and John moved to Port Royal and became a banker there for many years until 1732. Jasons Life In the Caribbean 1712-1722 John had lots of trouble with the EITC who always came in drawing massive amounts of money from the banks nearly bankrupting them. John decided to confront their leader but instead joined them as an Officer. But he became more and more frustrated with what they were doing. John left them and decided it was time to find a modest job. John moved to Port Royal and started a bank there. The Black Pearls Raid John was working late at the bank when he heard cannon fire and ran outside. He saw a sight that he was afraid of "The Black Pearl" last great pirate ship. He quickly killed several pirates who tried to take him but he was unable to keep them from stealing his gold in the bank. John was running trying to help people out of burning homes and shops when he saw a man holding his dead wife and he ran over and killed several pirates who tried to kill him from behind. John told him to get up and fight and we'd come for her later but he didn't hear and John got shot in the back where he passed out. Jasons taste of Pirating Jason decided that he couldn't start another business so he decided to start pirating. His first voyage was on a pirate sloop called the "Crimson Queen" where he proved his excellent skills at the cannon. John, however, wanted a ship of his own which he bought from what was left of his money which was a War Galleon that he named the "Cutthroat General" where he sunk many EITC ships. John was captured by the EITC one day in an ambush where his ship was crippled by two EITC SOTL's and several War Frigates. John was placed in the Kingshead Dungeon for awhile but escaped when two people in the jail cells in the Kingshead Tower caused the guards to leave dropping the keys in the process. Jasons Life Back in Port Royal John got back to Port Royal half alive after being shot three times by EITC soldiers. He got to the Doctors and got fixed up and decided to change his name to "Jason Shiprat". Jason lived in a house on the outskirts of Port Royal for awhile. He lived there and trained to be better at pirating. Jason went to the docks of Port Royal to get some food that had just arrived (he loved Asian food). He saw Capt. Walter and his crew there loading up supplies when he saw the man who was holding his dead wife so Jason decided to walk over and say hello. Jason was almost there when there was an explosion that sent him flying into a building. He got up and staggered out when another explosion launched him into the air on fire and he landed in the sea where he lost conciousness. Jasons Life in tortuga Jason floated to Rumrunners where he was able to survive several weeks on the rum and food left behind. Jason then strapped some Sea Turtles together and set sail to Tortuga where he started his new home. Jason decided to stay in the Faithful Bride where he played Poker with Jack Sparrow several times. Jason became a Bartender at the Faithful with carver until something terrible happened. Tortuga This Time? Jason had just woken up and decided to go for a stroll this morning seeing as it was a fine day to. Jason was gonna stop by the Doctors office to see if he finished making that special tonic that could heal anything when there was an explosion that tossed him next to a blacksmith. He looked and saw several barrel of Black Powder with the EITC insignia on them when they blew tossing him in the air on fire. He crashed into the roof of the Doctors office and saw the man who everytime he saw something happened beiing pulled out by Carver. Jason got up and searched the cabinets where he found the Tonic which he drank to fix him up then he climbed out and ran for the docks. He saw the "Man of Accidents" pass out from running with Carver and Carver and Jason pulled him to a ship in the Docks not on fire and Jason and this Mystery Man got onboard and away from the disaster. Jason and The Mystery Man Jason finally figured out who this man was, his name was John Breasly and his mom was the Captain of the ship Jason was now apart of. Jason found out that the captains cousin was Hector Barbossa and he led the attack that destroyed his last hopes of business. Jason decided that he couldn't survive the caribean and decided to return to England. On Jasons return to England he saw Breasly being Coranated as King where he tried to talk to him but he was thrown in a jail cell. After several years he was let go and Jason returned to the caribbean. Jason and Robert Mcroberts Jason met Robert Mcroberts once and decided to join his guild after Francis Brigade fell. He became a Colonel in the Viceroyalty co. where he met John several times but never spoke to him directly. Robert was Jasons best friend and they sunk many a navy and EITC ships which brought great wealth to the Co. Jason and Robert together with several other's were unstopable at sea and land where they never lost a fight. Jason and Robert were friends till one day Robert disappeared mysteriuosly. The EITC wars Jason had rejoined the EITC for several years as an Elite Commando and was given several awards but he grew tired of Capt. Leon's control. Jason joined the Royal Alliance to stop Leon and end him. Jason became a spy for the Royal Alliance for a while. Jason acquired several important pieces of info. over the entire time. Jason served with the Royal Alliance on many fronts of the war from Blockades to Invasions. Jason, like many others, was surprised to learn of Leon and John becoming allies and an end to the war. Jason at Peace Jason was always looking for something to do when nothing was going on. Jason taught himself Voodoo, Witchcraft, Sorcery, Alchemy, and Chaos. Jason made a spell called the Titan's Vengeance which cripples your enemies around you and stole their lifeforce. Jason in his spare time was able to start a shipbuilding company on Kingshead and married a beautiful woman and had several children but only his eldest son and daughter survived a plague that struck. Jason, however, was depressed because there was nothing to do (seeing as he couldn't die due to a curse he put on himself by accident and the Fountains water). Jasons Life Now Jason is a member of La Mafia and is the owner and founder of Shiprat Industries. Jason is known as Caporegime Bloodless and is second in command to Don Sal. Jason is friends with Sir Carlos Clemente, John Breasly, Jack Sparrow, William Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Lord Beckett, Robert Mcroberts, Davy Gunfish (sort of), and several others. Jason is a master swordsman that you can count on for backup and has survived going to Ravens cove. Jason has several homes, one on Port Royal, one on Tortuga, Cuba, Padres Del Fuego, Ravens Cove, Isle De Eatable De Porc, Isla de la Avaricia, Rumrunners, Isla Perdida, Isla Tormenta, and Kingshead. Companion of the Doctor : ' Jason is the Current companion of the Doctor, he is a trusted friend of the Doctor and posseses a TARDIS key.' : Themes, songs, etc. ' Found at bee http://beemp3.com/download.php?file=10292642&song=Iron">bee] mp3 search engine Woodkid - Iron .mp3 ' Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO